Metaleccha
Background Rock 'n' Roll Comics told the (alleged) stories of rock, metal, and pop stars’ tales on their way to stardom. The series was created and written by Todd Loren and was published by Revolutionary Comics. The series debuted in 1989, with their first issue (June) telling the story of Guns N' Roses, which sold for $1.50 U. S. Other music artists the series covered included Pearl Jam, Queensryche, Michael Jackson, and N. W. A., among many others. Several music acts sued, although courts ruled in favor of Revolutionary Comics each time, due to satire being protected under the U. S. Free Speech Amendment. Along with the subject artist’s biography being covered in each issue, there were also one or more parodies of each music artist afterwards as well, along with other side comics, such as fictional rock star Stan Back, plus Twisted Image, both lampooning the music scene in general on various subjects, although material did change around as the series continued throughout the years. Less than 70 issues were created when the company went out of business in 1994. Metallica issue The August, 1989 issue told the story of Metallica from their origins through their recent album (at the time) of ...And Justice For All. The story begins with future Metallica drummer Lars Ulrich being dragged to a Deep Purple concert in Denmark, while vocalist/guitarist James Hetfield toils in his local high school in La Brea, California. It then skips to 1981 when Ulrich places the fateful ad in Recycler magazine wanting musicians, leading up to him meeting with Hetfield. Dave Mustaine and Ron McGovney later round out the group, along with the band name being christened, then later the guys move to San Francisco and replace McGovney with Cliff Burton. They also decide on various music and band direction (nothing in regards to Satanism as far as song subjects) until Ulrich gets contacted in regards to their "No Life 'til Leather" demo could result in a record contract. Mustaine then leaves the band, who gets replaced by Kirk Hammett. Things go pretty well with being picked up by Elektra Records for their second full-length album, touring and album response until the tragic bus accident in late 1986 takes the life of Burton. They decide to press on after a while, bringing in Jason Newsted and starting to rehearse in a new place. Unfortunately new material has to be put on hold as Hetfield breaks his arm, which it is decided that an E. P. of cover songs be released instead, as well as compiling several bootleg recordings of Burton performances, resulting in the Cliff 'Em All videotape. The story of Metallica ends with their performing on the Grammys and their tour of 1989. Metaleccha A side spoof was also included (like with many of the comics' early issues) in the issue (four pages long) called "Metaleccha", where Large Ulretch faces his nemesis John MaCintroll on the tennis courts. Once Ulretch is attacked by MaCintroll, he turns into his secret identity of Thrashman with his flying guitar Melvin. Another spoof of (at the time) movie reviewing team Siskel and Ebert appear, with the Roger Ebert character giving the performance a "thumbs down", saying that he didn't understand what Metallica's drummer would be doing with a guitar, much less a flying one. Right then Ulretch crashes into their building, taking Siskel and Ebert for a ride and smashing into the MTV building. Meanwhile, Headbanger (which is James Hetfield) with his skateboard Harvey also attempts to vanquish MaCintroll, but they end up crashing into a house (which could be assumed to be the one that Metallica built in real life to rehearse for their The $5.98 E.P.: Garage Days Re-Revisited release), which Headbanger emerges from the scene with another broken arm and leg. This article uses material from the Rock 'n' Roll Comics: Metallica article and is licensed under the Creative Commons Attribution-Share Alike License. References Category:Miscellaneous Category:Needs References